An Unexpected Visitor
by MusicalChurros
Summary: Hiccup was just hoping to take a day off from the stress of Dragon Training and hiding Toothless from his father. But when a young boy named Jamie suddenly shows up out of nowhere, and a mysterious man named Pitch appears and starts wrecking havoc in an attempt to get the boy back, Hiccup knows that a day off was far out of his reach.


**AN: WA-LA~! New story! Okay, so I'm a horrible person and rarely update altogether because I sometimes lose interest in my stories and start writing more of them. But I'm awfully excited for this cross-over, so let's just get to it! Hopefully, ya'll will enjoy this as much as I do.**

**This takes place in the HTTYD world (obviously), sometime after Toothless and Hiccup become the best of buddies but before they deem Hiccup as the one to take on the Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless is an overprotective lil' shit in this story, Hiccup's our usual adorkable boy, and Jamie's Jamie. I promise I won't be OOC with them. And as for the ROTG world, I might check back with our Guardians and Boogeyman once in a while (if I do, it'll be post-movie). **

**Or maybe Pitch will check in with us. Ehhh? **_**Ehhhhhhh?**_

**Just kidding, the description already made it clear that Pitch will make an important appearance in this story.**

**But I'm still not sure if I should make this a pairing or a brotherly relationship between Hiccup and Jamie...**

**Eh. I'll figure it out, but let me know which you would prefer.**

**Also, by the way, **_ITALICS _**represents normal thoughts and BOLD represents Toothless's musings that Hiccup can somehow understand. Hooray for storytelling~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own either ROTG or HTTYD. I don't even own Dreamworks. So, yeah, there you go.**

* * *

When Hiccup returned to the cove deep within Berk's forest after yet another day of stressful and anxiety-filled training, he found himself to be full of excitement. An afternoon with nothing but him, his dragon, and the open sky was what he needed. It was sure to help him keep his mind off of his unwanted 'fame' and potential future consequences for when his dad was inevitably going to find out the truth about his sudden 'dragon-slaying skills'.

It was definitely going to be a nice break.

But the lanky viking never learned to expect the unexpected.

So when Hiccup stepped into the large opening that afternoon, he was shocked, to say the least, at the sight of his newly found best friend curled around something with his back to him, the dragon's wings acting as a protective wrap around said unknown item. Still slightly stunned, the young viking cautiously stepped forward, setting his heavy basket aside and tilting his head at the Night Fury in front of him. "Toothless…?" he called out softly, continuing to walk towards him. The dragon's head lifted up at the sound of Hiccup's voice and immediately turned his head almost all the way around to face him. "Whatcha got there, bud…?" Hiccup asked with a small, weird smile. "Fish? Not fish? Maybe a dragon egg and you're trying to hide the fact that you're actually a female Night Fury…?" The jet black dragon gave him a look, clearly unamused by the brunet's statement.

"**Funny." **The dragon seemed to grumble softly and motioned his rider to come closer with a wave of his tail. Hiccup eagerly hurried forward and walked around so that he was facing the dragon's front. "**I found something," **Toothless announced. The viking nodded and waved his hand, motioning for the dragon to go on and show him. His green eyes were wide with curiosity and anticipation. Toothless, with a small huff, gently unfolded his wings. Hiccup couldn't really see anything, but then the black dragon opened his paws, and it was then that Hiccup realized that his friend hadn't been hiding an it, but a _him_.

"No way…" the freckled boy breathed, inching forward a little bit more. In Toothless's paws was an unconscious boy; a small, _young _unconscious boy who appeared to be no older than ten. Hiccup kneeled beside the stranger and reached out, brushing some dirt off of the other's round face. Soft, messy brown locks fell on either side of the boy's head and a very light coat of barely-visible freckles dusted his face. He didn't appear to be very tall, Hiccup observed, and the clothes he wore were definitely clothes the viking found strange. Soft, baggy looking pants that felt like a weird texture of wool (Hiccup had grown curious and lightly felt the fabric around his knee, not at all in a creepy way, he promises) and a long-sleeved shirt that had weird designs on it.

"He's definitely not from around here…" Hiccup murmured, exchanging glances with Toothless, who was still laying on his side while observing them. "Toothless, where did you find him? How did he get here? What happened?" Hiccup wanted to know everything. Who was this boy? Where was he from? Was he hurt? Why did Toothless protect him and not attack him? Stubborn curiosity was definitely one of Hiccup's faults.

The dragon shifted so that he was sitting normally with the mysterious boy laying against him. "**He came out of nowhere," **Toothless cooed. "**I was hunting for fish in the lake behind us and when I returned to land, I saw him laying, unconscious, on the ground a few feet from me. He didn't pose a threat to me. He's a young human child. I could easily kill him if I had to. But he was vulnerable, so I made sure he was safe." **Hiccup nodded, biting his lip as he processed all of this information.

"Should I get him back to the village?" he asked, genuinely wanting Toothless's take on this. The Night Fury's pupils shrunk to slits and he growled softly at the very thought of it. Hiccup, of course, didn't take this reaction to heart and nodded. "Okay, okay. I see your point and I agree. We should probably keep him away from the… viciousness of Berk. But if we're going to take care of him for a bit, I have to get him food." The viking stood and brushed himself off. "He's a growing boy. He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up and I highly doubt raw fish would be satisfactory," he quickly added before the dragon in front of him could suggest such a thing. Toothless cooed, not wanting Hiccup to leave. "Oh, don't worry Toothless. I'll be back shortly. Just keep him warm and safe until I get back." Hiccup scratched Toothless's chin, earning a small purr from the beast. "I won't be long." With a final smile and a last glance down at the child, Hiccup turned and hurried out of the cove, leaving the dragon alone with their guest and his own thoughts.

* * *

"Hiccup! There you are!"

Hiccup stopped in his tracks, wincing and clutching the plate of meat and the mug of water tightly. He had been so close to sneaking out of the Mess Hall. So close…

The young viking turned and smiled awkwardly at his caller. "H-hey, Gobber. I-I was just walking back to my house. I-I didn't feel like eating in here with everyone today…" he lied not-so-smoothly. His teacher raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior, but brushed it off as him being his feeble self.

"Well, change those eating arrangements to down at the forge. I need ya to help me with repairing some more weapons." Hiccup blanched. _So close._

"U-Uh, I really can't. Not tonight. I-I don't really feel well and I think being alone and resting will help me tons…" he stuttered. "I-I can definitely help tomorrow though!" Gobber eyed him.

"What's going on with ya? Yer actin' stranger than usual…" Hiccup winced again.

"Again," he said, clearing his throat when his voice came out a pitch higher. "D-don't feel well. At all."

The one-handed man sighed, scratching his head. "Are ya sure you can't just help out for a little bit…?" he asked, complete suspicion in his tone as he took a step towards him. Hiccup backed up a little too quickly, a little bit of water sloshing out of the mug and onto his hand.

"Y-yup, sure, so sure. Sorry…!" The brunet then turned on his heels and hurried out of the Mess Hall, straight down the stone steps and towards the forest.

_That was way too close, _he thought, sighing dramatically in relief. _Anyways, I better hurry before Toothless kills me for being so long…_

* * *

Toothless grumbled bitterly to himself, glancing down at the small boy curled along his side. It had been quite a while since Hiccup had left the cove and the large dragon was getting quite impatient. "**This is what I get for trusting that boy to hurry in and out of that awful village. Next time, we're feeding the human child fish. I will happily give him half of mine." **The Night Fury then laid his head back onto the ground, closing his vivid green eyes and sighing heavily as he readied himself for a short nap to pass the time.

That nap was easily cut short, though, when the boy resting against him began to move.

* * *

"Alright, Toothless. I'm back," Hiccup called as he carefully maneuvered his way down and into the cove. "Sorry I took so long. I got held up at the Mess Hall-" He stopped upon taking in the scene in front of him, nearly dropping the food and drink he held in hand. "...No way…"

Toothless was purring, quite loudly, to be honest. But that obviously wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the fact that he was purring due to the scratching and petting treatment he was getting from their _completely conscious _'guest'.

The mystery boy paused his activity at the sound of the viking's voice and turned to look at Hiccup's awestruck face with large brown eyes that seemed to be full of wonder and excitement. The viking was then bombarded with words.

"Is this your dragon?! He's really nice, and cool looking! I've never seen a dragon before! This is almost better than meeting the Guardians! Almost. Oh! I'm Jamie, by the way. Jamie Bennett. I see he has a saddle~! Can we go flying?!"

If only Hiccup knew of the adventure they were about to have together.

* * *

**AN/2: Okay, short chapter, I'm sorry. But I promise the future chapters will be longer and more exciting. I just needed to get this story up and out there. Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the next one will be up shortly.**


End file.
